


The Normal Life

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley just wants to be a regular teenager, go to the same school for more than a year and just live his life. But it's not that easy to just focus on life when a couple of hazel eyes complicates everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fanfic is PG-13, later chapters might be more mature/explicit though.

George Shelley was nervous. He was in a new school, a new town and he didn’t know anyone. This was his fifth school in six years and it was safe to say that he was getting pretty tired of walking down new hallways, learning new ways to class and getting to know new classmates. George just wanted something that would be normal and stay like that, but it wasn’t going to happen with his parents jobs. They had to move a lot and obviously George had to move with them. Therefor he had to be in new schools, new classes and try to meet new friends. The normal life was just not happening to him. But no matter how many new schools he had and how many new towns he saw he was still equally nervous every time he had to go through the whole thing again.  
“You will meet your new class mates now.” The principal who was walking next to him smiled politely at the new kid. “I’m sure it will all be fine. I hope you’ll like it here.”  
“I’m sure I will.” George said, just as polite as he knew he should be. He had learned the hard way that speaking up about not at all liking the school or having any expectations that it would be good wasn’t the way to go. George and the principal stopped in front of a closed classroom door and the principal knocked softly. It didn’t take long before a young woman, probably the teacher opened up. The principal quietly told her who George was, and she smiled.  
“Mr. Shelley, welcome! I am mrs. Smith and I’ll be one of your teachers. Come on in and meet your classmates!”  
The principal gave George a nod to head inside, and George nervously stepped inside the room.  
“Everyone, listen up!” mrs. Smith said, now addressing the whole class who was looking curiously at George. “This is George Shelley and he is your new classmate. Now, who will be responsible to make sure that he will find his way around school these first couple of days? Anyone?”  
George looked at all the new faces, who were all looking at him, judging him. No one spoke up and George felt his face turn red. Oh how he hated this.   
“I will.” A boy in the front row with funny hair and a nice smile had spoken up, after what seemed like forever. Mrs. Smith looked at him with a thankful look in her eyes.  
“Thank you, Jaymi. Now, George, you can take the seat next to Jaymi actually, it’s available.” She smiled at George who took a deep breath, happy to finally get to sit down and not stand up in front of everyone. Jaymi grinned as he sat down next to him.  
“I’m Jaymi.” He whispered as Mrs. Smith started to talk about what they were about to do that day. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
He sounded so much like a wannabe father figure that George wanted to laugh, but he liked Jaymi. He had a nice smile and he actually looked like someone George could hang out with for real and it would be really nice if that were the case.  
“So, where are you from?” Jaymi asked when the bell rang and they both got up from their seats, grabbing their backpacks.   
“Uhm, everywhere.” George said, feeling his ears turn red like they did when he was nervous because he hated that question. He didn’t really know where he should say he was from because they had moved around so much he didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere. “We… we move around a lot.”  
“Okay, cool.” Jaymi said, chewing a piece of gum as they walked down the hallways. “Well, this place is okay. Kinda dull you know, but okay. If you know what people to stick to, it will be fine.”  
“Hensley!”  
George looked up as an annoyingly gorgeous boy walked over to them. He had messy hair that still managed to look perfect, a red and black football jacket, jeans and a black t-shirt. Jaymi smiled as he saw him.   
“Oi, Josh, meet George, the new kid.”  
“Woah, we’re the welcome committee now?” Josh asked, glancing at George as he pulled his hand through his hair. “Jaymi, I thought we talked about this. No new kids, we don’t have time for them.”  
“He is kidding.” Jaymi said, looking at George who didn’t know what to make out of this Josh guy. “Josh, stop it. You’re gonna scare him off, his first day and everything.”  
Josh laughed.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He reached out his hand and George shook it. “George, ey? Pretty name. So, why did you decide to move to the place that god forgot and that is the dullest place on earth?”  
“Josh!” Jaymi groaned and nudged the guy. “I’ve just been trying to make George feel welcome and that this place isn’t really that bad. Do you have to ruin it all?”  
“Well, he’s gonna find out the truth sooner or later. Could I have some gum please?”  
“Sure. Well, George, what classes do you have next?”  
“Uhm… math, I think.” George said, looking at his schedule. “I have mr. Potts.”  
“Oooh, Potty. You’re gonna like him.” Josh said and grinned at George. “Well, if you’re good at math that is. If you’re not he’s gonna make you wanna crawl into a corner, cry and die.”  
“Josh!”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Jeez, I’m not allowed to make even the tiniest little jokes anymore?”  
“I don’t have math, I have history.” Jaymi said, giving George a sorry look. “But I’ll show you were Potts’ classroom is.”  
“And I have P.E.” Josh said. “But maybe we can meet up for lunch later? I’m sure you don’t want to be sitting by yourself on your first day.”  
No, I really don’t want to do that. George thought to himself, suddenly extremely grateful that he had managed to meet two really funny guys the first thing he did.   
“Oooh, Joshy…” Jaymi said with a joking voice, looking at something behind Josh and George. “Looks like your dream boy is in George’s math class.”  
“What?” Josh spat out and looked over his shoulder to see what Jaymi was looking at. “JJ? Oh no, George, I really hope that’s not true.”  
“What?” George asked, worried that he was going to end up in math with some weird bully guy because Josh looked all but happy. He followed Jaymi and Josh’s eyes and that’s when he saw the guy they were talking about. He was in a group of people, his friends probably and his black hair was perfectly kept in a haircut that George had wanted to get forever, but finally had to realize that his curls could just not make it work. He had a purple shirt on, some black jeans and boots that looked really expensive and a white school bag flung over his shoulder. In his hands were algebra books and it was pretty safe to say that the guy was going to math class. George stared at him and that’s when the JJ guy looked up and saw him and George found himself looking into a perfect pair of hazel eyes. He got a lump in his throat and looked down, desperately trying to make it out like he had not been looking.  
“Josh and JJ used to date.” Jaymi explained to George. “But they’ve been broken up for a couple of months now. Josh still likes him though.”  
“I do not.” Josh complained. “He is so not… No, just no, Jaymi. Whatever, I’m late for P.E. I’ll meet you at the cafeteria later.”  
“Uhm, okay…” George said, not really understanding what was going on.   
“Don’t worry, it will be fine.” Jaymi grinned. “Have fun!”  
George walked with dreading steps to the classroom and mr. Potts, who was an older man with round glasses gave him a smile.  
“Mr. Shelley? The principal told me about you. I’ve seen your old grades and they are really good, I hope you will like it here. Well, you can take the seat next to mr. Hamblett, third row, closest to the window.”  
George looked over the class and felt his insides die a little when he saw where he was supposed to sit. The seat was next to JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

While mr. Potts started scribbling down equations on the white board George nervously sat down next to JJ, trying not to sit too close to the guy. JJ glanced at him, but said nothing, just continued chewing his gum.  
“Mr. Hamblett.” Mr. Potts said, looking at JJ. “The rule is, no gum during class.”  
“But I…”  
“It’s no discussion, mr. Hamblett. Now stay focused or else I will see you in detention. Where at least you’ll get a chance to improve your last F.”  
Some of the other students snickered as JJ rolled his eyes and swallowed the gum. George looked nervously at JJ as he opened up his text books. JJ nodded in his direction.  
“You good at that stuff, new kid?”  
“My name is George.” George said, and JJ rolled his eyes again. God, George wished he would stop doing that.  
“Whatever, George. Well, are you?”  
“Uhm… I guess? Math is kinda my thing…”  
JJ smirked.  
“Well, good for you then. Maybe Mr. Potts won’t harass you then. He’s always getting to me. Maybe that’s why he seated you next to me. Maybe he thinks your knowledge will improve my grades.”  
“Mr. Hamblett, will you please be quiet, or share what you have to say to Mr. Shelley in front of the entire class?”  
Mr. Potts looked annoyed as he looked at JJ and George. George turned red, because he wasn’t used to teacher’s addressing him and people next to him like that. He was usually the quiet one in the corner.   
“It’s nothing, sir.”  
“Good. Well then, class. We’ll start at page 392 today, and continue on from that. The test is in three weeks and I do not want to give F’s, you understand?” Mr. Potts looked at all of the students with a frown on his face. George flickered through the pages of his math book and breathed out when he saw that it wasn’t at all that difficult. He knew all of this, so he wouldn’t start his semester off with an F anyway.   
*  
“How was Potty?” Jaymi asked George as they both sat down around a round table in the cafeteria. George played with the spaghetti on his plate with the fork, not really knowing what to say.  
“Uhm, okay, I guess? Math test in three weeks. He liked my old records anyway.”  
“Good for you.” Jaymi said, smiling at George as he drank some milk. “And did you meet…”  
“Guys, guys. You’re eating without me?” Josh sat down, slamming his tray on the table. Jaymi grinned.  
“Well, you’re late, we’re starving. Where have you been?”  
“Talking. So, George, you’re sitting next to JJ in math class? Is he bothering you?” Josh glanced over to another table in the cafeteria where JJ was sitting. George’s ears got red again.  
“Uhm, not really… how did you know that?”  
Josh shrugged.  
“Dan told me. Well, don’t let the guy get to you. He is a douche.”  
Jaymi rolled his eyes.  
“He’s just saying that because JJ is the first guy to ever dump Josh.” He explained to George, and Josh looked furious.  
“That is not what happened! If you…”  
“You wanna come to my place, tonight?” Jaymi asked George, interrupting Josh’s rant. “It will give us a time to talk more. I can cook dinner, Josh will be there too.”  
“We’ll play video games and have lots of fun.” Josh said, apparently not angry at Jaymi even though he interrupted him. “Come on, say yes.”  
“I don’t know…” George blinked. “I mean, I should get caught up with all the school work and maybe my parents…”  
“Well, ask them.” Jaymi said, finishing his milk. “I’ll text you my address after school.”  
*  
George’s parents thought that it was really great that George had found new friends, so they didn’t at all mind George meeting Jaymi that night. George was excited but nervous as well, because he was afraid that the other boys would question him about JJ and he did not want that to happen. He didn’t really know why but JJ and talking about him made him nervous. Jaymi texted George his address and George got up on his bike to get to Jaymi’s place, thankful that it was only a ten minutes bike ride away. When he got there Josh was already there. Jaymi’s house looked cute, like a house in an old movie with a rose garden and a fountain. George smiled as he looked at the water pouring and Jaymi grinned.  
“Beautiful, ey? We love it. Well, my folks are out so we have the house to ourselves. Come on in.”  
George took off his jacket and hang it next to Josh’s. Josh was already in front of the tv, starting up a game of fifa.  
“You play?” he asked, and George shook his head. Josh looked like he would fall off the sofa just from shock.  
“Seriously, you don’t play fifa. Oh Georgey baby, I have so much to teach you! Now come, sit down and we can play while Jaymi cooks. And you can tell me more about math with JJ.”  
Josh patted on the sofa, signing to George that he should sit down next to him. George’s ears got red at the sound of JJ’s name, but he sat down. Jaymi rolled his eyes and nodded at George.  
“You see? Josh is still obsessed with JJ. Don’t bother with his questions, he will ask you way too many.”  
“I am so not obsessed with JJ, Hensley.”  
“Whatever.”  
Jaymi disappeared into the kitchen and George was left with Josh who grinned at him.  
“So, tell me. Did you like old Jay? Did he give you a hard time?”  
George shifted back and forth on the sofa, hoping that Josh couldn’t see how nervous he was.  
“Uhm, not really. I mean, he really just asked whether or not I was good at math and… yeah, those kind of stuff.”  
Josh rolled his eyes and started up a new game.   
“Don’t let him get to you. If he makes fun of you, just ignore him.”  
“He didn’t, though.” George said, honestly. “He just… asked if maybe we could study together sometime. Because apparently he’s been getting a lot of F’s lately.”  
“Oh really?” Josh arched his eyebrows. “And are you? Gonna study with him?”  
“I don’t know.” George looked down, desperately wanting to change the subject. “Uhm… so how do you play this?”  
Remembering that George didn’t know how to play fifa seemed to get Josh’s mind off JJ. He sighed and patted George’s shoulder.  
“You’ve missed so much. I am so sorry for you. But this will all change now. Here, take the controller and I’ll explain…”  
George had quite a nice time with Josh, playing video games. Soon Jaymi called out from the kitchen.  
“Oi, you guys want some dinner or not?”  
“Food!” Josh yelled and jumped up, dropping his controller. “Hurry, George.”  
George laughed at the sight of Josh running into the kitchen, and then he followed him. Josh had already seated himself.  
“Did you know that George will go on study dates with JJ?” Josh asked Jaymi with a smirk. George got red. Jaymi looked confused.  
“Really, George? Wow, already dates with one of the popular kids, that’s…”  
“It’s not!” George complained and looked at Josh, who was too busy with his platter to look back at him. “He just needs some tutoring, I’m not…”  
“Well, be careful.” Jaymi said and patted George on the shoulder. “JJ is good with mind games, just ask Josh. Don’t let him use you or anything.”  
George kept quiet. He already knew all too well about JJ’s way to infect other people’s minds and how it was impossible to not think about him. George just didn’t know how he would handle it.  
*  
When George headed home it was already late. He parked his bike outside the house that his parents had bought, locked it and was just about to head inside when he heard someone coughing.  
“Oh, hello neighbor.”  
George closed his eyes with a groan, knowing that voice far too good already. He turned around and JJ was leaning against the lamp post. He was grinning.  
“Good thing my new tutor lives that close.” JJ said, walking over to George, giving him a glance that for some reason turned George’s legs into jelly. “Maybe we can even walk to school together.”  
“I…”  
JJ fished out a piece of paper that he had scribbled something on, and handed it over to George.  
“My number.” He said, blinking. “Give me a call sometime, George Shelley.”  
And while George swallowed, trying to think of something to say, JJ disappeared into the house on the other side of the street.


	3. Chapter 3

George got up really early the next morning, and in no time he had brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, gotten dressed and had breakfast before he stormed out of the house almost leaving his school bag behind.  
“What’s the rush?” his mom yelled after him, because getting out of the house this early was not usual for George. George grunted something about early classes and then he quickly walked down the street.  
There was one reason and one reason only for George to get up this early and that was because he did not want to run into JJ Hamblett on the way to school. He wasn’t sure if JJ had been serious about walking to school together but one thing was sure, and it was that George wasn’t going to let that happen. He had no time in his life for JJ drama, and he sensed that it would be a lot of drama if some people saw them together. He didn’t know if Josh would care, but if he did and he got upset with George because George was spending time with his ex-boyfriend maybe that meant he wouldn’t want to hang out anymore. And if Josh started to avoid George, it wouldn’t take long before Jaymi did too, and George would have managed to both get new friends and lose them in two days, which would not be good.   
There was no sign of JJ out on the street though and George sighed with relief. He had been correct about JJ probably not was the kind of guy to get to school early. George walked down the street feeling extremely pleased with himself, like he had managed to dodge a bullet or something. It was with a big smile on his face that he entered the school building.  
To his surprise Jaymi was already there, sitting at a table close to their lockers. George waved as he spotted him.  
“Oh, early bird? Good, Josh is always really late, nice to have someone to talk to.” Jaymi grinned. “So, did you get home last night?”  
“Uhm, yeah.” George sat down and put his bag on the seat next to him. “Uhm…” he began, not knowing how to talk to Jaymi but thinking that he had to. “Uh… do you… I mean… The JJ guy… did he and Josh really date?”  
“Yeah…” Jaymi said, looking at George. “You don’t believe it? They were actually pretty cute together, but I don’t know, JJ got bored I guess? Josh doesn’t like to talk about it but you can see that he was pretty heartbroken by the whole thing. You see…” Jaymi whispered, leaning in closer to George so that no one else would hear, even though the hallway was almost empty. “I think JJ was his first.”  
George’s ears got red.  
“Oh. So. Eh. He must be pretty… special, then?” George asked, trying to sound casual, like he was just actually interested in the gossip. Jaymi laughed.  
“I guess. But why are you asking this, anyway? Do you like JJ?” he asked and his eyes got big. George hushed him.  
“No, no! I mean… No. I just, you know. Want to know if Josh is upset by the fact that he’s in my math class. And, uhm… apparently my neighbor.” He said the last part as casually as he could manage, like it was no big deal what so ever, but Jaymi almost fell out of his chair.  
“You live next to JJ Hamblett? But his family lives in the best part of town. Wow, are your folks rich or something?”  
George looked down, not really wanting to answer that.   
“Well, do you think he is upset?” he asked again and Jaymi laughed as he shook his head.  
“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean, it’s not like you want to hurt Josh or anything, right? Then he doesn’t care. Don’t worry about it. Well, do you have history right now?”  
George nodded.  
“Let’s head over to Nadeem’s classroom then.” Jaymi said and got up. “Josh has history as well, so I bet he’s gonna skip it. Let’s go, Shelley.”  
*  
George had fifth period off, while Jaymi had his math class. George sat alone on a bench outside of the school, trying to read some of his notes for the next science class. He was just about to finish up when he found JJ’s number among the notes he had, and he stared at it.   
“Oh, you’ve got someone’s phone number already?”  
George looked up and Josh was standing next to him, grinning. George quickly tried to hide the note, but Josh saw the digits that were scribbled down.  
“Wait, let me see that.” he said and took the note from George. George’s ears got red as Josh read the note.  
“This is JJ’s number.” Josh said slowly, looking down on George who tried to act like it was nothing. “Uhm… you got JJ’s number already?”  
“It’s nothing!” George hurried to say but his voice got way to squeaky. “I mean… He gave it to me, probably because of… tutoring and stuff, you know.”  
Josh sighed.  
“Well, you are really pretty, I guess JJ would be interested in that. He really likes cute, innocent people, since he’s the biggest player out there.”  
George didn’t really know what he should answer to that, he expected Josh to want him to agree, but George didn’t really want to sit and trash talk a guy he didn’t even know, so he just kept quiet.   
“I don’t think he is interested in me.” George said, his ears burning red and he felt really stupid. “I’m just the new kid.”  
Josh sighed again and sat down next to George, opening up a bag of potato crisps.   
“Well, maybe. So where’s old Hensley? Still in class?”  
*  
George had just taken out the trash and was about to head inside the house again, when someone whistled. He turned around and couldn’t help but smile when he saw JJ standing at the exact same lamp post again.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do?” he asked boldly, actually a bit surprised that he dared to ask such a question to JJ. JJ grinned.  
“Shut up, new kid. You didn’t call me.”  
“I never said I would.” George said, trying his best to sound like that comment really didn’t just make his stomach do a backflip. JJ smiled and walked over to George.   
“Did Josh tell you to stay away from me?” he mumbled, his face dangerously close to George’s ear. George swallowed.  
“No.”  
“Such a bad liar.” JJ sighed and spun around. “It would be typical Josh to try and take my tutor away from me.”  
“He hasn’t said anything.” George said with an honest voice and JJ rolled his eyes.   
“You shouldn’t listen to Josh that much, Shelley. The guy can talk a lot of crap.”  
“That’s mean.”  
“Didn’t he say I was a bad boy?” JJ mumbled, again leaning close to George which caused George’s breathing to cease and his heart to skip a few beats.   
“Uhm, I have to go inside.” George whispered, and swallowed a few times. JJ grinned at the sight of him squirming.   
“Whatever, new boy. I’ll see you this Friday then.”  
“What’s on Friday?”  
“Duh, the party of course. At the old soap factory? Everyone’s invited, you have to be there. Perfect reason to get wasted, surviving the first week of a new school, right?” JJ blinked and George swallowed again.  
“I don’t know.” He said slowly and started to back away from JJ, trying to get to the door like he was afraid JJ was a werewolf and he would bite him. “I think I might have plans.”  
JJ laughed.  
“Don’t be so afraid, Georgie. Honest to god, what is the worst thing that could happen? Just be there.”  
“We’ll see.” George mumbled and always ran towards the door. Inside he leaned against the wall, panting, trying to control his breathing as he fished up his phone out of his pocket, finding Jaymi’s number. Jaymi answered right away.  
“Jaymi, I’m scared!” George whispered and Jaymi sounded surprised in the other end.  
“JJ is trying to get me to go to a party this Friday.” George hissed, knowing how ridiculous he must sound to Jaymi but he didn’t care. “Why is he doing this?”  
Jaymi was quiet for a few seconds, and then he started to laugh.  
“Oh, George.” He said after his laugh attack was over. “You’re scared because JJ Hamblett, one of the most popular guys in school, wants you to go to a party?”  
“Yes!!!” George almost screamed, then he remembered that his parents might be home and he had to be quiet. “This has to stop, I can’t handle things like this.”  
Jaymi, whose voice still sounded like he was about to crack up again any second, tried to calm him down.  
“Okay, okay George. I’ll come over and we’ll talk about this, okay? Just text me your address and I’ll be there in a second. I’ll help you handle JJ.”  
“Thank you.” George breathed out and hung up. As he texted Jaymi his address he tried to make his heart slow down. Boy, JJ Hamblett sure did not make his life easy.


	4. Chapter 4

“He wants to fuck you.”  
Josh had come along with Jaymi as they both got to George’s house, and now they were in George’s room, talking about JJ. George wasn’t at all comfortable with this because Josh actually looked upset, like really upset, and George didn’t know if he was upset with JJ or George himself.   
“Maybe he just wants to be nice.” Jaymi said quickly, as he noticed how red George got when they were talking about such things as actual sex. “You know, being polite to the new kid.”  
Josh snorted.  
“Jaymi, you know who we’re talking about here. JJ Hamblett. You remember him? Top jerk of the school. Popular mister bad boy. JJ don’t do nice. JJ just wants…”  
“Maybe I’m just overreacting.” George said quickly. “I mean… it’s no big deal, I don’t even know why I asked you to come over. This was stupid.”  
“No, no, this was good.” Josh said, putting on arm around George as if to calm him, and then he started circling his finger around in the air like he was drawing up an invisible map. “We really need to figure this out. “Good thing you found us, Shelley, we’re the best friends you could have when you have to stand up to guys like JJ.”  
Jaymi rolled his eyes.   
“Are you even interested in JJ, George?” Jaymi asked. “I mean, are you even into boys?”  
George opened his mouth but was interrupted by Josh.  
“It doesn’t matter if he is; he will be after JJ works his gay voodoo mojo thing on him. I’m telling you Jaymi, the guy is a menace. I wasn’t even into boys before he started on me.”  
Jaymi snickered at the sight of his best friend acting like an obsessed maniac.  
“It’s true!” Josh defended himself. “It really is, George. The guy… he’s… he’s like not of this world.” He paused for a moment and then he turned to Jaymi again. “Dude, you think maybe he’s like an alien or something?”  
That was too much for Jaymi, he fell to the floor laughing like crazy at Josh who was seriously just being ridiculous.  
“Josh” he panted, and looked from Josh who looked furious to George who looked really confused. “JJ is just a regular guy who happened to date you. He happens to be popular, and now he’s being nice to George. It’s no big deal. Stop it, you’re driving me crazy!”  
Josh still looked furious.  
“Fine.” He snapped and picked up his denim jacket that he had left on George’s bed. “If you’re gonna be like that, I’m out of here.”  
“Don’t leave Josh!” Jaymi shouted as Josh disappeared, but he was still having trouble not laughing. “Don’t worry.” He said to George, who looked really worried. “He likes to storm off like this. He’ll come around.”  
“You sure?” George asked, not looking too sure about the whole thing. “He looked like he was rather upset.”  
Jaymi nodded.  
“I’m sure of it. So, the party, do you wanna go or not?”  
*  
Friday came too quickly, George thought. As the school bell rang he headed home to get ready for the party. He had promised Jaymi he’d go with him and Josh, and Josh had finally started to talk to them again after giving them the silent treatment.  
“I have a new plan.” Josh told George during lunch break. “I’ll tell you about it tonight.”  
George didn’t really know if he wanted in on all of Josh’s plans, because really the guy seemed to be a bit… strange. But on the other hand George didn’t really have anything to lose so he might as well go along with it.  
“I’m so happy you’ve got new friends.” His mom said as he got ready for the party and she came to check up on him. “I’m glad we moved here, we’ve got such nice neighbors as well! The Hambletts across the street has been really welcoming, we think we’ll invite them over for dinner when everything is unpacked here.” She smiled and fixed on of George’s curls, even though it made George grimace. “They’ve got a son your age, I think he’s in your school. Do you know him?”  
George grunted something that could be heard as both a yes and a no, and then he quickly grabbed his jacket.  
“I have to go.” He told his mom, trying to get her to stop fussing over him. “I’ll be late. Jaymi will be angry.”  
His mom smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Have fun! And you should speak to the Hamblett’s son if you meet him, it would be nice to have a friend next door, wouldn’t it?”  
George grunted again and then ran down the stairs. Why had everything in his life come to be about JJ?  
*  
When George got to the soap factory a lot of people were there already, including Jaymi and Josh. Josh had a beer in his hand and already looked strangely dazed off, like he had managed to gotten drunk already. Jaymi waved as he saw George approaching.  
“Hey, mate.” Jaymi grinned. “You want a beer?”  
George hesitated.  
“I’m not sure, I…”  
“Come on, George!” Josh drunkily said to him as he put one arm around George’s shoulder, the other arm trying to get a new beer. “The only way we’ll survive this party is if you get drunk. You do drink, don’t you?”  
George didn’t reply. The truth was he didn’t really drink, because alcohol was just not his thing. He was just about to give Josh an answer when Josh interrupted him.  
“Look, there he is. Now we can start this plan!”  
George looked up and spotted JJ just entering the factory, looking extremely gorgeous with designer clothing from top to toe, and perfectly styled hair. George stomach made a little flip again. Josh hissed like an angry snake, and Jaymi rolled his eyes.  
“Josh.” He pleaded and looked at his friend. “Stop it with your crazy plans. It’s just gonna end up hurting people.”  
“Yes, it’s the point!” Josh said and looked angry as he swung a new beer bottle around. “JJ will get hurt. That’s the point.”  
George looked at Josh and then he got loose from his arm around his shoulders.  
“What are you trying to do?” he asked. Jaymi shook his head.  
“He wants to…”  
“He’s looking! Okay, let’s go!” Josh said, putting away the bottle of beer and before George could say or do anything, Josh had put his arms around him. “Let’s see how he reacts to this.”  
George didn’t realize what Josh was about to do before it was too late to change it, and he felt Josh’s cool, soft lips pressed against his own in a drunken kiss. Josh’s eyes were closed but George had his open, and he glanced around to see if anyone saw the kiss and noticed that pretty much everyone, including JJ were looking at them. George pulled away from Josh.  
“What are you doing?” he whispered angrily and the people that had noticed them kissing, got back to partying when they saw that the couple broke off the kiss. Josh looked pleased.  
“He watched us, didn’t he? Let’s see if he gets jealous. Then we’ll see if he likes you or me, and it will hurt him so bad to see us together. I hope.”  
George was really angry and wanted to punch Josh in the face for kissing him like that. Jaymi shook his head.  
“Josh, you’re mad. And drunk. I think I’m gonna get you home.” Jaymi said and put one hand on Josh’s arm. Josh looked angry.  
“What, why? The party just started.”  
“Yeah, but you’re already drunk and crazy and… like violating people. Come on, let’s go.”  
Josh grunted and then he pouted like an upset baby.  
“I don’t want to go home, you can’t make me.”  
“Yes I can. Let’s go.”  
Jaymi put one arm around Josh’s shoulder and started guiding him through the crowds.  
“I’m sorry.” Jaymi apologized to George. “Really, I am. I’ll make sure… Yeah, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay? You can stay if you like.”  
George opened his mouth to say that he really didn’t feel like staying if they were both leaving him there alone, but Jaymi and Josh had already disappeared into the crowds and George felt like a fool for standing there by himself.  
“You and Josh, huh? Didn’t know that.”  
JJ walked over to George, his friends somewhere else. George glanced up into JJ’s eyes and then he just shook his head.  
“No, it’s… no, it’s nothing.”  
JJ laughed and as George looked at him he could feel the world spinning and he wondered if he actually were a bit drunk just from breathing in all the fumes from the alcohol. JJ stopped laughing and smiled instead.  
“I’m glad you came.” He said and looked around, as if to see if there were anyone around looking at them, but everyone was busy with their own. George felt his face turn red.  
“Uhm, me too… I guess. Only that my friends just left and I’m partying alone like a… loser.”  
JJ laughed again and put one arm around George’s shoulder. The warmth from JJ’s body turned George’s legs into jelly and he had trouble breathing as JJ guided him through the crowd out to the dance floor.  
“Dance with me.” He whispered and pulled George closer as a really slow song started playing. George’s heart was beating faster and faster for every second. JJ’s arms slid around his waist and held him close as George, not really aware of what he was doing; put each of his hands on one of JJ’s shoulders. JJ smiled and they started moving together to the music. JJ rested his head against George’s and he was so close as they danced among all the other students, probably being seen by everyone, George thought to himself. He looked at JJ who was smiling at him.   
“You’re cute, George Shelley.” JJ whispered into his ears. “Too cute.”


	5. Chapter 5

When George Shelley left the party he knew that everyone, yes really everyone, was staring at him. Mostly because he was the new kid. And then there was the fact that he had danced with JJ the whole night, pretty much nonstop. George didn’t really care though that people were staring because he’d had the best time. He was surprised that JJ was so kind, nice and charming because from what George had been told, JJ wasn’t really like that.  
“Want to go home together?” JJ asked when it was getting late, and George immediately got red ears.  
“Uhm…”  
“You doofus, we’re heading the same way anyway, remember we’re living on the same street?” JJ laughed and jokingly pushed George. “Or do you wanna go by yourself?”  
George laughed nervously, and then he shook his head.  
“No, not really, I guess…”  
“Let’s go then, I’m tired.” JJ said and they left the party together. George could feel the jealous glares he got but he didn’t really know how to handle it. He didn’t even know what was going on with him, he was so over the top happy about the fact that he had such a nice time, and all the confusing feelings currently residing in his body was too much to focus on right now. JJ was walking next to him, gorgeous and charming, laughing and talking about pretty much anything and George couldn’t help but smile.   
“So, will you call Jaymi as soon as you get home?” JJ asked when they made a right turn that lead up to their street. George laughed nervously.  
“Why would I do that?”  
“To talk to him about tonight.” JJ grinned and took a leaf of one of the bushes they passed along the way to play with it. “Or is the night with me not exciting enough to talk about?”  
George didn’t reply, he just laughed nervously again and they walked the last steps to their houses.  
“Well, this is it.” JJ said, and smiled as he looked at George and then at his house. “Good night, George Shelley.”  
And like it was no big deal, like the most normal thing to do on the planet, JJ leaned closer to George and kissed him softly on the lips. It was quick, gentle and George only had a second’s chance to feel what JJ tasted like before JJ pulled away again, smiled and disappeared into his house.  
*  
George’s head was spinning as he made his way into the house, trying to keep quiet and not wake his parents as he walked up the stairs to get to his bedroom. He fell down on to the bed, fully dressed and tried to realize what just had happened as he tried to make the world stop spinning. He was just thinking about whether or not it was too late, or even a good idea, to call Jaymi when his phone vibrated, Jaymi’s name visible on the screen.  
“Hello?” George said weakly, really glad to have someone to talk to.  
“George!” Jaymi said and he sounded sorry. “Love, I’m really sorry we left you at the party but Josh was out of control, really. Did you have fun anyway?”  
“Uhm.”  
“JJ and the others didn’t give you a hard time, did they?”  
George felt his ears turn red again.  
“Uhm, no. listen, Jaymi, this thing happened and…”  
“Oh, what happened?” Jaymi asked, sounding real curious. “Gossip time!”  
George got quiet, suddenly really nervous because he didn’t really know if he should tell Jaymi about this.  
“Uhm, I…”  
“Come on, spill!”  
“I danced with JJ.” George whispered, not really knowing if Jaymi even could hear that whisper. Apparently he could though, because he heard a loud gasp.  
“You did what?”  
“And then he kissed me before he went home.”  
Now George heard a loud thump like Jaymi had fallen off the bed or chair or wherever he was.   
“Wait, are you… for real, you guys kissed?!” Jaymi blurted out. George took a deep breath.  
“Yeah. Uhm. It was no big deal really, just…”  
“Stop, stop, stop George. You dance with JJ, then you kiss JJ and now you’re telling me that it’s no big deal? Come on!” Jaymi sounded almost annoyed by the fact that George tried to act like this was nothing. “Are you guys dating?”  
“No!” George said a bit too loudly. He hoped he didn’t wake his parents. “No, I… I don’t even know what’s going on, god, do you think Josh will hate me if he finds out about this?”  
Jaymi was quiet for a bit, like he also understood what this could mean.  
“I’m not sure.” He said. “Well, no, he won’t hate you Georgie, Josh is not like that. But I can’t say he will be happy about it. Maybe we should meet up tomorrow and have coffee and talk about it? I’ll ask Josh later.”  
“You think that’s a good idea?”  
“Yeah. Now get some sleep, flirty boy and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
*  
George woke up and really wasn’t at all tempted to meet with Jaymi and Josh. He felt really bad about last night and actually, kind of wondering if it had all just been a dream. Now when it was daylight and everything seemed so normal, it was weird to think that JJ had kissed him last night, just like that, like George had been with him forever and wasn’t at all the new kid that had just moved in next doors. He got a text from Jaymi about where they should meet up and he groaned, because now he really couldn’t say no. He looked at the time, 12 o’ clock and realized that he had about an hour before he was meeting the other boys. He got out of bed and tried to find some clothes. Just when he found a shirt and pulled it over his head, he looked outside and saw JJ outside. JJ was out in the sun, washing the family car (or it was his own car, George wouldn’t be surprised if it was) and he had no shirt on. George found himself unable to move, he just stared at tanned, half nude JJ with water squirting all over him. Just when George thought he was able to look away, JJ looked up and noticed him. He grinned and waved and George face turned red and he disappeared behind the curtains. Fuck, why did JJ act like they were in some kind of… bad gay porno? Not that George had watched any gay porn, but this seemed like how a bad one would be anyway. He swallowed. Now he really wouldn’t be able to go outside, not until JJ disappeared. He wasn’t sure he could handle a conversation about the kiss with JJ.  
George spent a good ten minutes just waiting for JJ to disappear and when he finally seemed to have finished washing his car and disappeared into his house, George grabbed his jacket and ran to the door to be able to get out before JJ returned back out there.  
“Why are you always in such a hurry George?” his dad asked, who was out getting the mail.   
“Uhm, late for coffee” George mumbled before he jumped up on his bike and as quickly as he could made his way to the coffee shop.  
*  
“I am so sorry George.” Josh apologized as soon as George entered the café and found the table where Jaymi and Josh were sitting. “I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry, okay?”  
“Yeah, no problem.” George said, even though he actually still were a bit pissed that Josh had kissed him like that. Josh looked pleased though.  
“Can I get you anything? Coffee?”  
“Uhm, yeah I guess?” George said, blinking, a bit confused why Josh was so eager to please him but then again maybe he would be pissed soon so if he could get some coffee before that, it would be great.  
“Have you told him anything?” George asked Jaymi when Josh disappeared to order and Jaymi shook his head.  
“No, not really.”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t.” George said and looked nervously at Jaymi. “I mean, it really was nothing, it’s just me and…”  
“George.” Jaymi said, interrupting him. “It could be a big deal, who knows? Maybe JJ likes you!”  
“But I’ve only been here like a week.” George said, still not sure of anything. “That’s too soon to like someone, isn’t it?”  
“Maybe not.” Jaymi said and sipped from his cup of tea that he had in front of him. “Maybe JJ just…”  
“I’m not sure.” George said. “I mean, it was just dancing, and then when he kissed me I’m not really sure…”  
“Wait, who kissed what when?”  
George’s ears got lava red as he heard Josh’s voice behind his back.   
“Uhm…”  
Josh put down the coffee mugs on the table and looked at George, like he already knew the answer but wanted George to say it.  
“I…” George said, and looked down. “I… and JJ… it’s nothing I…”  
“JJ kissed you?” Josh asked, slowly. “He kissed you? At the party?”  
“After.” George whispered as he tried to look up at Josh. “When we walked home together, I… It was really nothing, just… it was nothing. He just kissed me when I was heading inside, like… no big deal, really.”  
“Oh.” Josh said with a hollow voice. “I see. You kissed. Are you a couple now, or what?”  
“Josh.” Jaymi started, but Josh interrupted him.  
“No, it’s fine, just fine, I don’t care, right? We’re not together.” Josh laughed, but it sounded more fake than George had ever heard anyone laugh before. “Good for you, George.”  
“Josh, if it’s…” George began, but Josh interrupted him too.  
“No, really it’s nothing. Just. He kissed me after a party for the first time, that’s all.” Josh said and his voice sounded even hollower now. “Just kinda thought that was special for me. But I guess you’re the new kid, right?” he added and faked a smile towards George, before he got up again, and walked out.  
“Josh!” Jaymi called after him but he was already gone, and George wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS E-RATED

“Hi, George!”

George kept his head forward and tried to ignore JJ following him. It was Sunday and George was out for a walk, trying to clear his head about everything that had happened. He was so close to get into his house when JJ caught up with him.

“Oi, George.” JJ said, putting his hand on George’s shoulder, stopping him from walking further. “You didn’t hear me? I’ve been chasing you forever.” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, casually in a way that looked annoyingly gorgeous and that made George’s legs jitter.

“Uhm, sorry, I didn’t hear you.” George lied and shifted his weight from one foot to another, nervously trying to come up with an explanation. “I… I had my headphones on.”

JJ stared at him.

“I don’t see any headphones.”

George’s ears turned red and he just wanted JJ to go away, far away. JJ looked disappointed and a bit confused, like he wasn’t used to people coming up with lies to get away from him. Usually it was the other way around.

“Uhm, is something wrong George?” he asked, carefully, as if he was afraid George would really run away from him if he spoke up too much about the problem. George winced, not really wanting to talk about anything.

“No, I… I have to get going, that’s all.”

“Hey, stop for a second.” JJ called out after him and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer again and George was reminded of JJ’s scent and the heat from his body and it was almost intoxicating. George took a deep breath and tried to focus on other things than JJ’s beautiful eyes, gorgeous lips, perfect complexion and his muscular arms just visible through the shirt he had on.

“What’s going on?” JJ continued with a puzzled look on his face as he looked at George. “Are you avoiding me or something? Did I do something wrong?”

“Uhm. It’s just… I…” George stammered, trying desperately to think of something to say that would sound smart. Instead his bottom lip shivered and JJ looked worried as he noticed how pale George got.

“Hey, George, you…” JJ said calmly, and put both hands on George’s shoulders, looking him deep into the eyes to calm him down. “Just tell me, okay?”

George took a deep breath and his voice was shaky when he started to talk again.

“It’s just… Josh.” He said, cheeks flushed when he noticed that JJ’s eyes turned from worried to understanding.

“Oh. I see.” JJ said and his hands disappeared from George’s shoulders. “You like him, huh?”

“No!” George said, a bit too quick. “I mean, yes, as a friend but… He still likes you. I mean. He found out about the kiss and… He…”

George looked down to his feet. He couldn’t possibly continue talking, JJ would probably think he was stupid for talking about the kiss and George just wanted this to go away.

“Hey.” JJ said, to George surprised and softly grabbed George’s chin to tilt his head up so that he could look into his eyes again. “If it’s a big deal what Josh thinks, then I won’t… I will stop with this, I mean. It’s not worth it if you’re hurting over it. You have to stay close to your friends.”

“I know.” George said and he swallowed, nervous about having JJ so close because those eyes in that face with those kissable lips – it was so damn difficult to say no to him. JJ smiled, then he let his thumb carefully rub George’s cheek.

“It’s a shame though.” He mumbled, leaning in closer to George, his breath heavier than before and George noticed how his breath was heavier as well, he actually had trouble breathing. “I really enjoyed kissing you.”

“Me too.” George mumbled foolishly. “I mean… Me… I mean, kissing you.”

JJ grinned at the sight of the confused boy and he let his thumb move up George’s face to caress his lips instead.

“But Josh isn’t here now, is he?” JJ whispered and George shook his head, so extremely aware of how everything he was doing right now was wrong and the complete opposite of what he had been thinking about how he should handle the whole situation. JJ smiled when he saw the look of permission on George’s face, and he slowly pulled George closer into a kiss.

At first the kiss was slow, chaste almost and George nervously tried to move his lips in a way that wouldn’t show how extremely inexperienced he was, but JJ clearly didn’t mind, or was experienced enough for the both of them because after a while of tasting each other’s lips in an almost innocent way JJ’s hands moved over George’s back, finding their way down to his behind, grabbing his arse. George gasped at the sudden move and JJ didn’t waste this opportunity. He let his tongue slide into George’s mouth and George shut his eyes letting his own hands move over JJ’s body, not really sure what he was doing or why he was doing it, he just knew that he needed to touch JJ, so bad. JJ smiled into the kiss when he pressed their bodies closer together, starting to feel a bulge in George’s pants that proved that the new kid really did want something out of all this.

“George.” JJ mumbled, breaking the kiss but keeping their faces so close their lips were still touching. “You do know we’re out in the street where everyone can see us?”

George yelped, suddenly aware of this and practically jumped away from JJ, like he had been burned. JJ laughed.

“No, no, pretty boy, come back here.” He smiled and pulled George closer again. George hesitated but when JJ’s arms slithered around his waist again he really didn’t want to say no because this sensation was something new, something really good and George didn’t really want it to end. JJ rested his head on George’s shoulder, his breath warm on George’s neck.

“Anyone home at your place?” JJ mumbled and George felt a spark of electricity going through his body at the sound of that question.

“No.” he said, nervous and excited at the same time about what would happen when JJ found out he was alone. JJ grinned.

“Well, aren’t you gonna invite me in then? We can continue this…” he paused to suckle on George’s earlobe. “Inside.”

George’s ears turned red and he felt the spark of electricity through his veins again and he knew how wrong this was, he knew that he should say no but his head was nodding and JJ grinned at the sight of that.

“Good.” He whispered, and his voice was hoarse as he took George’s hand and George, half wondering if he was dreaming, half not really knowing what to do, eagerly followed the amazingly good looking boy to the door of his house. When they were at the door George fumbled with the key to open the door and soon both he and JJ were standing inside. George awkwardly shifted.

“Uhm, my room… upstairs.” He mumbled and JJ’s smile was wide as he followed. George practically jumped up the steps, rushing to his room, so nervous about what was about to happen but still to desperately in need of JJ’s touch to even say no or slow down.

“So… this is your room.” JJ said, a crooked smile on his lips as he entered and looked around. George laughed, nervously. His room wasn’t really that big of a deal yet, he hadn’t had time to make it personal, he just put up his bed, mirror, nightstand, desk and put away all the clothes in the closet. He needed more time to make it personal, like a person was actually living there but JJ didn’t seem to think the room was ugly.

“Uhm, yeah. So, I…”

JJ rushed forward and grabbed him again, his breath heavy as he mumbled into George’s ear.

“How long will your family be gone?”

“Hours, and more hours.” George whispered and JJ sighed, pleased.

“Good.”

And then his lips were on George’s again and George inhaled the scent of JJ and his hands moved around JJ’s back again, touching and stroking, wanting to feel the fabric of JJ’s, possibly really expensive, black shirt. He had never done anything like this before, but it was like something else completely took over because he was just driven with mad lust and it was crazy. The bulge in his pants felt bigger and throbbing every second JJ’s hands moved over George’s body and he whimpered as JJ softly let one hand find its way up under George’s shirt.

“You’re gorgeous.” JJ mumbled as he broke the kiss only to gasp for air. His hands were still under George’s shirt and stroking George’s nipples. George winced, closed his eyes, not really believing that this was actually happening. He didn’t really know what to do but since JJ’s hands felt so good, he wanted to give something back and he pulled up JJ’s shirt to be able to feel his skin too. JJ moaned when George’s fingers touched his stomach. He grabbed George, arms around his waist and pushed him down on George’s bed, kissing him furiously as their crotches grinded against each other. George lips found their way to JJ’s neck and he licked and suckled on JJ’s collarbone after licking down his throat like JJ was his own piece of candy. JJ’s hands moved down George’s body, slowly finding their way to George’s zipper. His hand cupped George’s erection through the fabric of George’s jeans, and the feeling of JJ’s hands on him almost pushed George over the edge right there and now. He whimpered and tried to think of other things, anything except for JJ’s hands just to not come right away, making a fool out of himself for spilling in his pants.

JJ didn’t at all seem to want to make it easy for George, because George’s whimpers just seemed to spur him on and he let his fingers slowly open up George’s pants, pulling the zipper down in a slow motion enough to make George go insane. He groaned and let his fingers get tangled in JJ’s hair, kissing him again as JJ finally managed to pull George’s pants down a bit, George’s boxers now visible.

“I…” George groaned and JJ grinned, hushing him.

“I’ll make you feel good, George. I promise.”

And JJ pulled George’s shirt up, just so that he could kiss his naked skin, all the way from his chest down to his stomach, stopping just by the lining of his underwear. Through the gap of George’s boxers his very hard erection popped up and JJ looked pleased as he looked at George and his cock.

“JJ.” George gasped, kind of thinking that he should ask JJ to stop this, that they were indeed taking this too far but then he saw JJ licking his lips as if George was his favorite meal of the day and George just couldn’t stop himself. “Please.” He gasped instead, and fell down onto the pillows as JJ, now giving full permission to do what he liked, grinned and pulled down George’s boxers to get a full view of his cock.

George breathing was heavy when JJ’s slender fingers grabbed his shaft and slowly started pumping George’s erection with slow, careful moves. When he quickened his paste George groaned and moaned in pleasure, almost whimpering. The whole situation, that JJ, popular, hot, gorgeous JJ Hamblett was in new kid George Shelley’s bed, giving him a hand job was just so hot that George felt like he was about to come right there again and he shut his eyes, desperately wanting to last a bit longer, giving JJ a reason to touch him more, to do more things. George didn’t really know what JJ could do but he wanted him to try everything because the sensation of JJ’s touch was just amazing. Amazing in a way that George hadn’t experienced before. Just when George thought things couldn’t really get any better, JJ bobbed his head down and teasingly licked his length, letting his tongue play with his head before taking George’s cock into his mouth.

George was driven insane to that point, he grasped at the sheets trying to detain some sort of sanity but it was impossible. He pushed his hips up to get JJ to take more of him in his mouth, then regretting that he did so because what if JJ thought he was being pushy? But JJ didn’t seem to mind, quite the opposite, JJ took more of George’s cock into his mouth, sucking, licking, even using his teeth in a way that was extremely good.

“F… fuck” George groaned and JJ grinned, still his mouth around George’s shaft, clearly enjoying the sound of George beginning to talk dirty. George felt his climax coming and began to panic because JJ still had his cock in his mouth, and George didn’t know if it was even acceptable to make him swallow. Or spit. Just come in his mouth.

“JJ.” George gasped. “F-fuck JJ, you might wanna… JJ!”

But JJ kept bobbing his head down, making every move he did quicker, sucking harder, more intense and George grasped again at the sheets and exploded into JJ’s mouth, string after string of his salty come shooting out of his cock, down JJ’s throat.

“F-fuck. JJ, I… so-sorry.” George gasped, and his breathing was heavy and nervous when he looked down on JJ. But JJ didn’t look angry, quite the opposite. JJ licked his lips with a pleased look on his face as he moved his way up to George’s face again, laying down next to him. George looked at him, trying to calm down. JJ grinned, looking extremely pleased and continued to stroke George’s member, even though he was spent and begging to get soft.

A few minutes passed and then George started to remember what he had been doing and he yelped and practically jumped out from the bed, putting his pants back on. JJ grinned as he laid there, just looking up at George.

“N-no.” George said, twisting his hands. “God, we shouldn’t… Oh god, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.” JJ said, looking pleased as he stretched out on George’s bed. “I did. You just had a good time, didn’t you?”

George wanted to nod, George wanted to reply that hell _yeah_ did he have a good time and most of all he wanted to kiss those beautiful lips again but he stopped himself, putting his forehead in his hand.

“I’m the worst friend ever.” He whispered and felt stupid and even more stupid. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Hey.” JJ sat up and jumped out of the bed, walking over to George. “Hey, George. Stop beating yourself up. You like me, don’t you?”

George looked up, blinked at the sight of JJ and then he nodded, shyly almost. JJ smiled.

“And I think you’re gorgeous. Why shouldn’t we have any fun?”

“B-but Josh…” George whispered and then JJ pulled him closer.

“It’s over between me and Josh.”

“I know, b-but…”

“I’ll talk to him. Tell him to back off.”

“You can’t be mean to him!”

JJ smiled.

“Wow, you really do think I’m horrible, don’t you?”

George was quiet. Truth was, he really did get the feeling that JJ could be pretty harsh, but then again he also seemed tender, almost. Sweet. JJ smiled again.

“Well, if you don’t want it to be a big deal. I mean this. Then I won’t make it a big deal. It will be our little secret.” He smirked and leaned closer, stealing a kiss from George’s lips. “I wouldn’t want to do anything you don’t want to.”

He picked up his jacket that he had left on the floor and while George was staring at him he kissed him again.

“I’ll see you in school, Shelley.” He grinned and while George was still staring like a fool JJ walked out from the room, heading home to his place like the things they just had been doing on George’s bed were perfectly normal and something they did on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7

George avoided JJ as much as he could. It wasn’t that difficult, except for math class. He tried to get in as late as he could and then leave as quickly as he could and constantly looking like he had someplace more important to be. JJ just grinned when he noticed this and it really pissed George off because JJ could play with him so easily and it was so pathetic that George was so stuck on the guy. George spent all his free time when he should be thinking about other things just thinking about Sunday and JJ’s hands on his body, JJ’s lips on his lips, on his skin around his throbbing member and George found himself getting a hard on only thinking of all the things he could be doing to JJ, that JJ could be doing to him, if he only walked across the street and knocked on JJ’s door. What annoyed George the most was that he was so confused about the whole thing. Everything was going so fast, and George hadn’t even realized before that he could like boys, he thought he liked girls but obviously JJ had changed all of that. Now George found himself not even wanting to think of girls, he just wanted to think of JJ’s soft skin, muscular arms, beautiful eyes and the way his hands could make him feel good.

Jaymi seemed to notice something was wrong, but he didn’t really ask George about it because he was busy trying to get Josh to actually admit to being hurt. But Josh was his usually cheerfully self, George noticed. Josh acted like it was no big deal and flirted, and made jokes and laughed more than he had ever done before. George didn’t know how to handle it, and he didn’t know if he should talk to Jaymi, but he didn’t really want to talk to Jaymi if Jaymi didn’t have time for his problems.

One day both he and Jaymi were alone for lunch though, and George worked up the courage to try to tell him.

“Uhm, Jaymi?” George asked, trying to sound like he wasn’t nervous, playing with his food with his fork. “I… I need advice, I think.”

Jaymi sighed, but then he smiled.

“You and JJ hooked up, didn’t you?”

George’s ears turned red and he almost choked on the piece of pasta he was trying to chew. Coughing and drinking some water, he looked at Jaymi again, cheeks now flushed as well; matching his red ears.

“How…”

Jaymi sighed again and rolled his eyes.

“George, I’m an expert on hook ups.” He said, a bragging, ironic tone to his voice and if it hadn’t been about George himself, George would have laughed at the comment. “You really look like someone who just got laid and can’t stop thinking about it. You have been looking like you’re glowing for days. It’s difficult not to notice these things.”

“But I…”

“So, how was it? You’re a couple now?” Jaymi asked, cutting off George. George shook his head, embarrassed.

“No, and… it was fine, I guess, good, he… Uhm. I just… you know, with Josh and everything.”

“George.” Jaymi looked at him and shook his head. “Josh will be fine, okay? If you want to be with JJ, then you should be. Josh is a big boy, he can handle it.”

George shook his head, and he was just about to tell Jaymi about how he was trying to avoid JJ because he didn’t know how to handle situations like this, when he felt a familiar scent from behind his back.

“Hi, JJ.” Jaymi said, looking up. George’s heartbeats quickened and he took a deep breath.

“Hey, Jaymi.” JJ said and George could almost feel the grin on his lips. “You okay? Listen, George, do you have the notes for the next test? I could use a look at them.”

“Uhm, yeah…” George mumbled, trying to fumble with his bag next to him, while JJ leaned close in to him. George felt JJ’s heavy breath on his neck and Jaymi rolled his eyes, looking at the two of them. “Oh, shit, they’re still in my locker. Uhm, maybe I can bring them to…”

“George, please, I really need to look at them now.” JJ pleaded and looked at George with big eyes that George thought should be forbidden and against the law and thrown away somewhere where they couldn’t be seen because he couldn’t handle JJ’s eyes. “Can’t we just swing by your locker?”

“Fine.” George said, through gritted teeth, thinking that he really should learn how to say no. “I’ll see you later, Jaymi?”

“Sure!” Jaymi said and smiled teasingly and when George got up and he and JJ walked away together, George was sure he heard Jaymi whisper _Use a condom._

*

“Okay, I have a confession to make.” JJ grinned when they walked through the corridor. “I don’t really need your notes, I have my own.”

“You don’t say.” George muttered. “Then why did you drag me out of there?”

JJ grinned and grabbed George’s arm, making sure that no one was around before he dragged him by the arm into an empty classroom.

“I missed you.” He whispered with a hoarse voice and before George could say anything JJ’s lips was on his again. Everything George had been thinking about the past couple of days came rushing back to him, and he realized how much he had missed everything about JJ. It was insane, they were in a classroom and they shouldn’t do this but George just really couldn’t help himself. His school bag fell to the floor and he kissed JJ back with all the built up passion he’d been saving all these days, his hands caressing JJ’s neck, moving up to get tangled in his hair, JJ’s beautiful hair that George loved. JJ smiled into the kiss and then broke it off, just when George built up the courage to let his tongue slip into JJ’s mouth. Heavy breathing, JJ leaned his head against George’s, looking him deep in the eyes. George gasped, trying to remember how to breathe and how his body functioned.

“We shouldn’t do this.” George said, knowing he sounded like a fool when he said it. JJ smiled and let his thumb caress George’s cheek again.

“Georgie.” He whispered and George’s heart almost exploded because he really couldn’t handle JJ, he couldn’t handle anything about the guy. “I don’t know why, but I just can’t stop myself. It’s just something about you.”

George heart did a little dance because part of him, a big part of him was just so happy that JJ wanted him – JJ wanted George, awkward George Shelley that didn’t really know how to handle anything. JJ was popular, everyone wanted him and he was in an empty classroom kissing George.

“I just…” George whispered. “It’s difficult.”

“Because of Josh, I know.” JJ said with a little sigh. “But does he really have to know?”

Those words cause George’s blood to boil with excitement and he was ashamed that it turned him on so much; it turned him on so much that JJ wanted to sneak around with him. George felt like the worst person on the planet but he wanted this, badly. JJ grinned when he noticed George’s reaction.

“Maybe we could meet up at my place after school?” JJ whispered into George’s ear.

George groaned.

“No, I can’t.” he said, trying to be strong. He grabbed his school bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. “This is so wrong, we can’t sneak around like this. I can’t just… come over to your place.”

“Why not?” JJ grinned and stopped George from leaving the classroom by putting his hand on the wall next to George’s head. “It will be fun. You know you want to.”

“No, I don’t.” George said, almost trembling, trying to stay strong. He could say no. He could. “I can’t…”

JJ rolled his eyes and then he sighed.

“Fine, Shelley. I’ll see you in math class then.”

He pulled away his arm and just when George was leaving, he glanced quickly over his shoulder to see what JJ was doing and he was grinning.

“But you know where I live if you change my mind.”

“Don’t count on it.” George said, trying to sound cocky, but he wondered if JJ could tell from his voice that he really just wanted to get out of school right now to be able to spend the afternoon with JJ.


	8. Chapter 8

George felt like the worst person on the planet when he rang the doorbell on the Hamblett house. He didn’t even know why he walked over there, but he just couldn’t help himself and when JJ opened up, with the biggest grin George had ever seen on his face, George regretted it even more and just wanted to hide.

“I knew you would come over.” JJ smirked and stepped aside to let George in. George walked in, trying to keep his head up.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He said, trying to sound like he wasn’t jelly legged and dazzled. “I just came over here because my mom wants to invite your family for dinner, and wanted to know if you’re allergic to anything.”

A smile danced on JJ’s lips as he watched George.

“Oh. Sure. You’re here because of your _mom_. Why didn’t you use the phone, then?”

“Why use the phone when it takes me 30 seconds to walk over here?” George said, really hoping that JJ couldn’t tell that he was absolutely lying right now. When he noticed JJ’s grin he was pretty sure that he wasn’t fooling anyone, though.

“Fine. We’re not allergic to anything.” JJ said, still looking at George with an amused grin on his face. “Well, unless you count the fact that I’m allergic to really bad liars.”

“You calling me a liar?”

“Yeah. A really bad, and really lame liar.” JJ grinned and leaned in closer to George, and George felt JJ’s heat, and scent, and he wanted to cry out with need. His hands trembled.

“I didn’t come over for this.” He whispered, and JJ smirked and hooked one of his arms around George’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Shelley.” He whispered with a hoarse voice and George’s entire body was now trembling and he couldn’t even focus on anything but JJ’s beautiful, pink lips looking so kissable right in front of him. “Just stop, okay?”

George whimpered like a puppy and then he leaned forward, catching JJ’s lips, trying to taste all of him.

*

When George left JJ’s house he could feel JJ’s scent lingering all over his skin and he sneaked up to his room, hoping that his parents wouldn’t try to talk to him and then fell down on the bed feeling absolutely miserable, not knowing what to do.

He loved being with JJ. It made him feel complete, like this was what he was meant to be doing. This was it. He closed his eyes and then heard his phone buzzing, a text message visible on his screen.

_I miss you already._

*

“George.” Josh said one day after school when he and George were walking to the coffee shop to get some coffee before heading home to Jaymi to work on a group assignment. George looked up.

“Yeah?”

“You like JJ, don’t you? I mean, for real. You like him.”

George blushed and looked down, thinking about shaking his head or saying no but couldn’t. Josh sighed and then he smiled.

“It’s okay, you know. Really, I don’t mind. I mean, I know I was… I’ve been stupid, but really, if you like him and he likes you, you should be with him. You shouldn’t worry about me.”

George looked up again, facing Josh.

“Really?” He whispered, sounding a bit more excited than he had intended to, and Josh had to laugh.

“Yeah, I mean. You know, when you’re in love? That feeling you get?”

George blinked and Josh looked dreamily up to the sky.

“You don’t want to like… miss out on that. I don’t want you to miss out on that. You’re my friend you know. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

George nodded and Josh smiled again.

“Well, I guess it’s settled then. You should be with him. Not be nervous about it. I don’t mind, really. He’s actually not that bad, I know I tried to make it sound like that, but he can be pretty sweet.”

“Thank you.” George whispered and Josh teasingly ruffled George’s hair.

“Let’s get that coffee.”

*

“So, he changed his mind?” JJ asked later, when George had invited him over to watch a movie. George’s head was rested in JJ’s lap and he looked up at JJ and nodded a little.

“Yeah. We talked about it. It’s all cool.”

JJ sighed.

“Finally. Not that I don’t enjoy sneaking around and you playing hard to get, but it will be better like this.”

“Uhm.” George mumbled, feeling his ears turn red as he felt a bit embarrassed. “What is it that will happen now exactly?”

“Well, I will lean down to kiss you and then we will pause the movie since we will be too busy making out to be able to keep up with what’s happening…”

“No.” George interrupted him and sat up, feeling that he could make more sense if he actually was sitting. “I mean, not right now, I mean… like, with us. What are we now, exactly, and how do we…”

He shut up and blushed again and JJ laughed.

“Well, I will introduce you to my family as my new, fantastic boyfriend George. And I hope you will introduce me to your family as well. And then we don’t really have to do anything, because you know, school people will notice anyway. Maybe update our facebook profiles.” JJ laughed and sneaked a kiss from George, but George didn’t laugh because he still really didn’t know what to do.

“I’ve never…” He began and bit his bottom lip. “I mean, this whole thing is… I’ve never… actually had anyone… before.”

JJ stopped laughing and pulled George closer in a tight embrace.

“I promise it will be fine, George.” He whispered and kissed a curl on George’s head. “It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I know it’s not.” George hurried to say, not wanting to sound like a big wuss or something. “But I mean, I’m still… nervous, I don’t know.”

“Well, we’ll try to get rid of that feeling then.” JJ smiled and kissed him again, tugging at his shirt. “I mean, you don’t get to be JJ Hamblett’s boyfriend and nervous. I won’t allow it.”

George smiled into the kiss and kissed JJ back, before letting him pull him down on the sofa. They kissed for a couple of minutes before a shocked gasp interrupted them.

“George!”

George looked up from JJ’s lips, shocked.

“Mom!”

“Mrs. Shelley.” JJ quickly sat up, adjusting his shirt, running a hand through his hair, trying to act like nothing was going on. “Hi.”

Mrs. Shelley still looked like she had a bit of trouble actually realizing what it was that she had walked in on.

“Well…” she said, putting down the brown shopping bags she was holding on the floor, and then sat down on a chair. “When I said… I mean. George, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” George was blushing, so red right now he actually wasn’t surprised if he looked more like a cooked lobster than a human being. “It’s… kind of… new, to me. To us. I mean.”

“We just started dating.” JJ saved the situation, giving Mrs. Shelley one of his big, movie star smiles that could just charm anyone. “We didn’t think anyone would be home, sorry if it was disturbing.”

“No, no it’s completely fine.” Mrs. Shelley said and she looked at George. “But George, darling, I didn’t even know…”

“I’m gay.” George blurted out, not exactly the coming-out-situation he had had in mind, but he couldn’t really think of anything better to say and his mom sighed.

“I can see that, love.”

“I should get home.” JJ said, looking from George to his mom. “I mean, I…”

“No, no, JJ please, stay.” Mrs. Shelley hurried to say. “Really, this is… Finally figuring out why my Georgie’s been so happy lately, this is fine. More than fine. Why don’t you stay for dinner? Invite your family, we could have that family dinner tonight and you can tell us all about how you met.”

JJ smiled, giving George a quick look.

“Okay, sure. I’ll go call my dad.”

JJ grabbed his phone out of the pocket and went out of the room to make the phone call. George sighed and without looking at his mom he fell back on the sofa. Family dinner? _No._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ POV.

Like JJ had thought, his parents didn’t at all mind coming over to dinner at the Shelley’s. Dinner was nice, JJ could see that George was extremely awkward though and it was obvious he had been telling the truth – the whole partner experience was pretty new to him. Their parents seemed to get along fine though, and now and then during dinner when George cringed at yet another joke, or a story about him growing up, JJ squeezed George’s hand under the table.

“God that was so embarrassing.” George groaned when dinner was finally over and he and JJ were saying goodbye out on the porch. “I’m sorry that my mom…”

“Oh don’t be sorry Georgie, it was fun.” JJ grinned and pulled him closer in a hug. “And don’t worry, you didn’t scare me away or anything, even though you did look a bit evil in all your baby pictures.” JJ laughed, but George looked like he wanted to die.

“Don’t ever talk to me about those again.” He begged and JJ laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

“Promise. See you tomorrow then?”

“Uhm, yeah.” George said, blushing. JJ smiled. That boy was just too cute. He leaned in and kissed him softly one last time before George headed back inside, and JJ back to his house.

He was grinning, extremely pleased as he made his way up to his room, closing the door behind him.

“So, are you done playing soon?”

JJ jumped, and then he noticed Josh on his bed.

“Josh.” He panted. “You gave me a heart attack. How did you even get in here?”

“You gave me a key, remember?” Josh smirked and nodded at JJ’s bed stand where a key was lying.

“Well, fine I did, but you shouldn’t just sneak up on people like that. Man, I don’t think my heart will be okay again.”

“Let’s ignore your heart since that has nothing to do with this.” Josh commented and moved closer to JJ on the bed. “Are you done playing soon?”

“What do you mean?” JJ asked, eyes big and innocent and Josh groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that innocent look JJ! George, I know you’re playing with him. So, when are you finished with him? When you’ve taken his first kiss, virginity, first love and all of it?”

JJ shook his head.

“Oh Josh, you really think the worst of me.”

“Well, I know you better than anyone. I know what you’re up to.”

“For your information…” JJ said, eyes still on Josh. “I happen to like the Shelley bloke. He’s kinda cute. Good kisser, too.”

Josh groaned.

“Please, I know George. He’s a goodie good kid and nothing like you’ve ever had before. You know he won’t be enough for you. So that you’re doing this, it must be some kinda game.”

“So, you’re enough for me?” JJ smirked and let his hand slowly move up Josh’s arm. Josh returned the smirk.

“I’ve always been enough for you, Hamblett.”

“I can tell.” JJ grinned, but then Josh shook his head.

“No, we are not doing this. George is really in love with you, JJ. And I’m even trying to support him in it because he looks like such a little lost dog when he thinks he’s hurting me, and I just… You’re gonna break his heart.” Josh looked darkly at JJ, who rolled his eyes.

“God, no one ever just has fun anymore." JJ sighed and laid down on the bed. “All this talk about feelings and understanding and ugh, can’t we just be what we are? I could just have fun for a while, I’m allowed to. And we could be… you know.”

“And what would that be? What are we?” Josh asked, eyeing JJ and JJ grinned when he noticed how Josh’s eyes wandered all over his body.

“Well…” JJ said, tilting himself up on one elbow while watching Josh closely. “You are my dirty little secret. Like always.”

Josh snickered.

“I swear to god, you are the worst human being ever. Ever, JJ. God, you’re only after him because you thought it would be difficult to get to him.”

JJ grinned and let his hand once again move all over Josh’s upper arm.

“You’re not so innocent yourself Cuthbert, trying to make Shelley and Hensley believe you’re all innocent in everything with me, even though I remember a good number of blow jobs exchanged even though we’re supposed to not be talking. Now, are they even really your friends?”

“That’s so unfair.”

“Shut up, in the end you know it’s true and you know I’m all you want.” JJ grinned and leaned in closer to Josh, cupping his neck. “No matter how rotten I am on the inside.”

Josh sighed but then he grinned as JJ’s lips clashed into his.

“You’re so bad.” Josh mumbled into the kiss as his hands caressed JJ’s back.

“Punish me, then.” JJ teasingly begged as his hands started slipping under Josh’s shirt. Josh sighed.

“JJ, honestly, you really should like, go to therapy or something and get in touch with your feelings or whatever it is they do.”

“Do we really have to talk about feelings when I’m about to have really hot sex with you?” JJ grunted, continuing to kiss Josh as his fingers found Josh’s nipples. Josh shivered a bit.

“Only because I’m really horny.” Josh moaned and then he pulled JJ down on top of him.

JJ kissed Josh fiercely, suckling on his collarbones, leaving bite marks before stopping only to take his own shirt off, as Josh watched him. When JJ’s shirt was out of the picture Josh grabbed JJ’s necklaces to pull him closer again, sloppy kissing, suckling, biting every piece of skin he could reach. JJ’s erection was throbbing against Josh’s crotch, desperate for attention.

“Take off your clothes.” JJ mumbled against Josh’s neck and Josh didn’t need to be told twice. In no time he had gotten rid of both his own and JJ’s clothing and their naked bodies clashed together, already glistening with sweat. Josh bit down on JJ’s shoulder, probably leaving a big bite mark but at the moment JJ was too caught up in lust and need to even care about marks and other things that wasn’t Josh’s cock sliding against his own.

“Fuck you’re hard.” Josh gasped and circled his arms around JJ’s neck, making sure they were as close as they could be.

“Yeah.” JJ mumbled, his voice muffled in Josh’s neck. “You’re gonna help me?”

Josh grabbed JJ’s chin, looking him deep into the eyes.

“Do it.”

JJ grinned and let his fingers wander over Josh’s body, down over his ass, letting his fingers slowly circle his entrance. He could feel Josh tensing up and he didn’t want that, so with his other free hand he reached for a bottle of lube on the nightstand, slowly slicking up his fingers.

“JJ…” Josh complained, not happy with how JJ was taking so long. JJ hushed him softly and then slowly let one finger slip into Josh’s tight heat.

Josh gasped but it was of pleasure, JJ could tell, and since he couldn’t feel any tension he slipped his finger deeper inside, then adding another finger, then a third, letting them play inside Josh like it was what they were meant to be doing and Josh had tears in his eyes out of please. JJ could feel Josh’s erection throbbing and he himself was painfully hard.

“JJ, fuck me right now or I will stop speaking to you.” Josh groaned, his eyes closed and JJ grinned. He let his fingers slip out of Josh only to be able to get a condom out, rolling it on to his own very needing cock before positioning himself in front of Josh’s entrance. Josh was moaning and groaning and JJ grinned, and then softly pushed himself inside.

It had been a while since they actually had gone the whole way like this, but it only took a couple of thrusts for JJ to fully remember how to pleasure Josh in a way that had in almost screaming out for more, and he continued to push himself inside, thrusting hard again and again, trying to hit all the right spots over and over again. Josh’s hands grabbed at JJ’s back, nails digging into the skin and JJ leaned down to kiss Josh again, pushing his tongue inside his mouth as he thrust inside him.

“I’m so close.” Josh mumbled and JJ let his hand grab Josh’s shaft, pumping him with rough strokes.

“Me too.” JJ mumbled, feeling his climax building on. “Let’s come together, okay?”

“Can’t… hold it.” Josh grunted and with a loud moan, biting into JJ’s shoulder to be able to stay a bit more quiet, he came, hot semen all over his torso. JJ licked his lips, feeling his own climax building up more and more until he exploded inside Josh.

“George.” JJ breathed out and Josh froze, and then he laughed.

“Oh god, you did not just call me George.”

JJ groaned, realizing his mistake and sliding out of Josh quickly.

“I didn’t say anything like that.”

“Yes you did, I can’t believe you! Are you…do you really have feelings for him?” Josh’s eyes were big like he didn’t know what to believe, and he was still panting. JJ grunted.

“No, I don’t have feelings, I just…”

“Oh god, you do have feelings. You do. Oh my god, it’s not just a game, is it?” Josh looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, like if he should laugh or get upset and JJ wanted to slap him. “Wow, the cold JJ Hamblett actually _did_ fall for a goodie good kid?”

JJ opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by his phone suddenly ringing. He looked at the display, and George’s name popped up. JJ practically flew up from the bed, grabbing his clothes.

“Fuck, fuck!” JJ panted and tried to put his pants on as he held on to his phone. “I have to answer him.”

“Then just fucking pick up the phone, he’s not gonna know what’s happened.” Josh grunted from underneath the blankets that he had disappeared underneath to wipe himself off. JJ swallowed and then he put the phone to his ear.

“Hi, Georgie.”

“JJ?” George sounded a bit surprised. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” JJ asked, throwing a pillow on Josh who gave him a I-told-you-so-face.

“Uhm, I don’t know, you sound a bit weird. Are you panting?”

“Uhm, just had a workout session, that’s all.” JJ replied and tried to control his breathing and not strangle Josh, who mouthed _Yeah, a real good one too._ “Uhm, did you want something, babe?”

“Uh, not really, I guess?” George said and he sounded really unsure of himself, JJ wondered why. “I just… I had trouble sleeping. Just, thinking, I guess.”

“You want me to come over?”

“No!” George hurried to say, and JJ walked over to the window to see if he could see into George’s room. He couldn’t. “No, I… I just wanted to say goodnight, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You sure?” JJ asked, playing a little with one of his curtains as if to distract his hands. “Because I could...”

“No, JJ, really just… I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

And George hung up really quickly, as JJ’s mouth fell open.

“I saw that.” Josh said teasingly and threw the pillow back on JJ. “You really do like him, don’t you? Wow.”

“Shut up!” JJ growled and threw Josh’s shirt to him. “Get out, get out, and don’t be seen!”

“God, JJ you have so many issues. Seriously dude, therapy, it will be good for you.”

“I don’t have any fucking issues whatsoever, I do whatever I want and I’m fine with it.”

“And you are so hopelessly in love.”

“Seriously, get out or I will kick you out headfirst.”

Josh laughed and put his shirt on.

“Fine, but I think I will soon be the guy who gets to say _I told you so_.”

“Don’t count on it.” JJ grunted. “Now just get out.”

JJ watched Josh head down the stairs and out to the street. Then he stared at his phone, angry at everything, thinking that he had never been more wrong in his life. JJ didn’t have feelings, no way, he was just in it for the fun of it. But then he glanced over the street and noticed a light still on in George’s window, and he felt sick to his gut as he still felt the smell of Josh on his skin.

“I am not in love.” He told his own reflection. His face didn’t agree.


	10. Chapter 10

George sobbed into his pillow. He felt so, so stupid. He couldn’t believe he had actually called JJ, like he was one of those obsessed partners that couldn’t even spend a few hours apart from his other half. George didn’t want to be that. He thought he was better than that but obviously he wasn’t.

He just didn’t know why, but he felt so alone and out of place, and he had been playing the dinner on repeat in his mind and it just felt like JJ fitted in perfectly with everything, while George was awkward and out of place. For some reason he had thought that calling JJ would help, but now he just felt stupid. JJ was probably laughing at him right now for being so clingy. George wiped away his tears on the sheets. At least he had had enough strength to tell JJ to not come over. That would have been really awful.

He wanted to be a good boyfriend. One of those boyfriends that were chill and okay, but George was a mess and he didn’t know how he would handle all this. His stomach ached when he thought about going to school and people realizing he and JJ were a couple. George couldn’t be good enough for the most popular guy in school.

He sighed and then he hid his face in his pillow. He didn’t realize it, but soon he drifted off into sleep.

*

“I brought you a cup of coffee.”

Jaymi put down the paper cup on the table in front of George, and he hurried to pick it up. He took a sip and grimaced, it didn’t taste that good but it was better than nothing anyway.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaymi asked and he looked a bit worried. “You look a bit pale. And that was before I fed you that awful cafeteria coffee.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” George forced himself to take a few more sips from the cup. It wasn’t good but it was warm and it helped him wake up. “It’s nothing.”

“Well…” Jaymi said, and his eyes were sparkling. “I heard you and JJ are finally dating now. Congratulations!”

George looked up from his cup of coffee.

“How did you find out?”

“It’s a school, love. Things don’t stay hidden very long here.”

George sighed. He didn’t know why, but he had somehow wanted it to be a secret for a bit longer. Especially after his embarrassing phone call to JJ last night; he hadn’t even seen him today and now he was afraid JJ didn’t even want to be with him anymore. Jaymi looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“George, are you sure you’re okay? I thought you would be happy.”

“I am, I…”

“What’s up my friends?”

Josh came running towards their table and sat down next to Jaymi, big grin on his face. Jaymi laughed.

“Oh, someone’s in a good mood even though he’s got history in ten minutes. Did you get lucky or something?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Josh laughed at Jaymi’s comment and then he turned to George. “Heard you and JJ are together for real now. I guess congratulations is in order?”

“Thanks.” George mumbled, really wishing people would stop congratulate him when he didn’t even really know if he still had JJ. But as an answer to his questions, JJ showed up, smiling and put an arm around George’s shoulders. George breathed out.

“Hi, boyfriend.” JJ grinned and planted a big, sloppy kiss on George’s lips that made both Jaymi and Josh cringe, but then laugh.

“I think I change my mind.” Jaymi laughed. “It was better when you two sneaked around school, then I didn’t have to see you with your tongues down each other’s throats.”

JJ grinned, but George turned red.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and then glanced at Josh and Jaymi, but they were both laughing.

“Jaymi’s only joking.” Josh said and then he got up from his seat. “Come on guys, it’s time for history.”

“See you at lunch?” JJ asked George quietly before sneaking one last kiss from his lips. George nodded.

“Yes.”

“Good.” JJ grinned and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

“You look cute together.” Josh commented as the three friends started walking to their class.

“Thanks.” George mumbled, feeling a tad bit better about himself.

*

Apart from some girls giving him evil glances in the hallways and one guy saying that he looked too much of a virgin-boy to go with Hamblett, George thought the first day of being in a serious relationship with JJ went rather well. He had for some reason expected a lot worse, and even though the virgin-comment stung a little, he didn’t let it bother him. When school ended JJ found his way over to him, and hand in hand they walked home.

“I missed you today.” JJ mumbled and kissed George’s curls as their fingers entwined. “Did you miss me?”

“I did.” George breathed out and JJ smiled, leaning in for a kiss. George closed his eyes and tasted JJ, a bit of sweat, chocolate and something that was only JJ. When JJ pulled away George whimpered a little, not really wanting him to go away. JJ smiled and let his hand that wasn’t holding onto George’s caress his cheek.

“My pretty boyfriend.” He whispered. “Do you have a lot of homework?”

“Not really.” George said, which was almost true, he did have a presentation that he should be finished with soon but he didn’t really have anything important to do and the tone in JJ’s voice suggested JJ wanted to spend time with him, and George would much rather spend time with JJ than with a stupid presentation anyway. JJ’s smile got wider when he heard that.

“Could I… could I come over to your place?” JJ mumbled into George’s curls, and George took one heavy breath.

“Yeah.” And he was a bit more excited about the thought of JJ spending more time with him than he wanted to admit.

“I’ll just have to talk to my dad about something and then I’ll come over.” JJ said when they closed in on their street. “Okay?”

George nodded and he was rewarded a promising kiss before JJ disappeared into his house.

*

Maybe it was the comment from the guy at school or maybe the fact that it had been weeks already into his somewhat relationship with JJ, but George felt nervous as he wandered around his house, waiting for JJ to come over. His parents weren’t home, as usual, but now George was thankful for it. He looked outside, expecting to see JJ but JJ was obviously still talking to his father.

_Maybe this could be The Night._

George didn’t know why, but it felt like it could be. Maybe JJ was expecting it. They had been doing so much already but JJ obviously seemed experienced and maybe he wanted more from George. George swallowed as he thought of actually doing these things, having JJ inside him, feeling him, but it was exciting too. He almost felt himself getting a semi just thinking about it but then he swallowed and he was more nervous again.

JJ could be expecting things to be a certain way. And George wanted it to be special. He felt ready.  JJ made him smile and he felt good inside when JJ talked to him, or touched him, and for some reason he really just wanted more. George blushed a little when he thought about it, and then he walked over to the living room computer to put some music on. He felt a bit cheesy as he heard the soft, romantic tunes coming from the speakers but then again, if he really did make it romantic maybe JJ would be really impressed. He hesitated, and then he lit some of his mom’s scented candles as well. Dimming the lights in the ceiling, the house really looked like something from a sappy romantic movie now, and George couldn’t help it but he actually felt pleased about it.

He was ready for whatever JJ wanted.

*

He almost felt a bit sleepy in the dim light and with the scent of the candles, and then the doorbell woke him up. George rushed to the door and opened it, JJ was outside. He was smiling, leaning in for a kiss which George happily accepted.

“Hey, boyfriend.” JJ whispered and stepped inside. George took his hand and led him to the living room, sitting them both down on the couch. JJ looked around, noticing all the candles and the soft music. He smiled.

“What’s this?” He asked and put on arm around George, pulling him closer. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

George blushed and looked down to the floor, but then he looked up again, his gaze steady.

“JJ, I…” He mumbled and hoped he didn’t seem like a babbling idiot. “I’m… I’m ready.”

“You’re…” JJ looked confused, like he didn’t really understand what George was talking about but then it was like he remembered. “Oh. Oh. You’re…”

“I want…” George bit his bottom lip and forced himself to continue speaking. “I want you. I’m… ready for… I want you to be my first.”

He leaned over and kissed JJ’s lips and JJ kissed him back, but then he felt JJ’s lips stiffen. He looked up again and noticed JJ’s face. JJ looked pale all of a sudden, and his arms disappeared from George.

“George, I…” JJ mumbled and his eyes averted looking at George’s. “I’m… are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” George said and wanted to know why JJ suddenly backed away. “I want you to be my first. I’m ready for… everything.”

JJ swallowed.

“George, we don’t… we don’t have to yet, I mean, you don’t have to be ready because… We can wait.”

George felt tears burning behind his eyelids.

“You don’t want to?”

“I do!” JJ said, but now he was shaking and he was even paler, George could tell. “I mean… I…”

“I want to.” George repeated and moved in closer to JJ again, giving him a kiss to assure him that he wanted to. JJ kissed him back but then he lifted his arms, and softly pushed George away from him.

“God, George I… I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

“But why?” George asked and he didn’t understand, he didn’t understand why JJ did this. JJ got up from the sofa and looked at George.

“I can’t.” He repeated and then he was gone.

George looked at the closed door and wondered why everything was wrong all of a sudden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ POV

“So you choked.”

“I didn’t choke.”

“So there’s another reason you ran out from a good chance of getting laid then?”

Josh was smirking, he had his _I-told-you-so_ -face on and right now JJ hated him so, so much and he hated himself for ever even getting into this situation, this was stupid, really stupid. JJ just wanted to be alone, but now Josh was sitting on his bed, smirking like an idiot and JJ felt like an idiot and he just wanted Josh to go away. Far away. Really far, far away.

“I just realized I had better things to do, that’s all.” He said after thinking a while and then he cringed at his own words because it was obviously _so_ stupid and as expected, Josh started to laugh.

“Oh my god, you’re so pathetic. You’re a pathetic liar and a lovesick fool. Just admit it, you have feelings for him. Your plan backfired. It happens to the best of us.”

JJ started at him, wanting so bad to wipe that smirk off of his face.

“Remind me again why I even let you in my room.”

“You always invite me in so politely. And you like me, don’t forget that.”

“I wish I could un-invite you.” JJ mumbled and Josh started laughing again.

“Sorry mate, doesn’t work that way. I am not a vampire.”

“Well, for your information, Cuthbert.” JJ spat out and looked at Josh with eyes he hoped looked scary and angry. “I don’t have any feelings for George Shelley whatsoever. I just wasn’t up for it tonight, that’s all. This isn’t about feelings.”

Josh groaned and hid his face in his hands, as if he was embarrassed.

“Come on, JJ. I don’t remember a time when you weren’t up for it. Honestly. You’re always up for it. Why not now? Is it because it actually means something, to George? Maybe to you?” His eyes lingered on JJ when he spoke the last words and JJ sighed, rolling his eyes as he threw a pillow at Josh.

“No. No. That’s not it.”

“JJ. He told you he loves you, didn’t he?” Josh asked slowly and JJ shook his head.

“No, he didn’t. Not really. He just ended the conversation like that, that’s all.”

Josh rolled his eyes but then he continued.

“And now he wanted to have sex with you. Like, do everything. And you’d be his first. And it meant something, didn’t it? You couldn’t do it because suddenly you realized that you mean something to him and he means something to you.”

JJ shook his head.

“I don’t. I don’t care. It’s not it. I don’t get feelings like this. I don’t care about people. I just want to have fun.”

Josh moved closer to JJ, stroking his leg as he looked him deep in the eyes.

“So, if I made a move right now to kiss you, you really wouldn’t mind?” Josh mumbled, his fingers moving closer to JJ’s crotch as JJ gulped.

“No, that would be okay, I wouldn’t mind. Not at all, actually.”

Josh grinned and leaned in closer, his lips almost touching JJ’s ear, and he didn’t need to do more than whisper when he wanted JJ to hear him.

“Would it really?”

The whisper was soft, it was sensual and JJ shivered at both the sound of Josh’s low voice and his fingers on his leg.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Mhm.” Josh let his hand move even higher up JJ’s legs as he softly let his lips touch JJ’s ear, then his cheek. When they closed in on JJ’s lips though, JJ pushed him away and almost jumped away from him. Josh grinned as JJ almost panted.

“Don’t.”

“I knew it.” Josh looked pleased and stretched out on the bed. “You’ve got it bad. I knew it. Wow, never thought this could happen. I really thought you were only a player. But wow. I’m impressed Hamblett, I’m impressed.”

“I don’t. have. feelings.” JJ said through gritted teeth but Josh was just laughing now, and didn’t at all listen to his complaints.

“Okay, that’s it, you’re leaving.” JJ grunted as Josh continued to laugh on the bed. Josh looked up, trying to act hurt.

“Oh come on, what did I do? Is this because I keep telling you the truth? Is it such a pain for you to know that you actually _are_ one of those people that have real feelings?”

JJ grabbed Josh’s arm and pulled him up from the bed.

“Seriously, just leave, I can’t be around you right now, I might hit you or something and I don’t want to do that, okay?”

Josh groaned as JJ pushed him out of his room and to the stairs.

“You’re such a jerk JJ.”

“I know, I keep telling you that I am but you won’t believe me.”

They made it down the stairs and JJ grabbed Josh’s jacket and tossed it over to him.

“You’re quite lovable anyway.” Josh grinned and blinked at JJ.

“Out!” JJ groaned and opened up the door, glaring at Josh who was laughing as he tried to put on his jacket.

“No goodnight kiss tonight then?”

“Oh shut up.”

JJ turned to the side and that’s when he noticed that someone was standing on the porch. So did Josh.

“George!” Josh almost fell over as he walked over the threshold, out on the porch, making a terrible job at looking like nothing weird was going on. “What are you doing here?”

JJ stared at George, mouth opened. George looked pale and confused by the sight of the two of them together at JJ’s house.

“What are _you_ doing here Josh?” George asked, turned to Josh.

“Uhm, I…”

“And goodnight kisses?” George turned to JJ now, and JJ noticed that he had tears in his eyes. “I… What’s going on between you two?”

JJ swallowed and didn’t know what to say. George kept looking at him, his eyes watery and his lips trembling, and JJ glanced over at Josh who looked like he wanted to disappear.

“I…”

“There’s something going on between you.” George’s voice was only a whisper but JJ could hear every word and it hurt him like someone punched him. “Oh god, you’re… this is just a game, isn’t it?”

“George, it’s not…” Josh began but George turned to him with almost dark eyes.

“Then what is it? Thought you hated him. Now you spend time together, talking about kisses?”

“George, it wasn’t anything…” JJ began, but he was quiet when George looked at him again. A tear trickled down George’s cheek.

“It was a game.” George whispered. “You’re playing with me. Both of you. You’re… you’re together.”

“No, we’re not together.” JJ said and reached out to grab George’s arm but George backed away from him. “George, please, I…”

“Let me explain.” Josh tried but George hid his face in his hands for a second and then he looked at both of them.

“Stay the fuck away from me, both of you!” He shouted and before JJ could say or do anything George ran across the street and back into his house.

JJ felt like something inside him was dying, slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’ll kill both of them.”

“Jaymi, please, just… Can we just not talk about them?”

George was curled up in Jaymi’s bed, holding on to a pillow like it was the only thing keeping him in this world, as Jaymi’s hand was stroking his hair to calm him down.

“Oh, Georgie.” Jaymi said and he sounded heartbroken as well. “You don’t deserve this. You really don’t. I had no idea Josh could do this. I really thought… No, I don’t even know anymore.”

“I’m stupid.” George mumbled into Jaymi’s pillow and tried really hard not to cry. Jaymi put his arms around him, hugging him tight.

“You’re not stupid love, you’re not stupid. They are.”

George was just about to say something when his phone started ringing. He looked at the display and Josh’s name and picture popped up. He sighed and pressed the busy-button. It took a few seconds and then Jaymi’s phone started ringing instead.

“Maybe I should pick up.” Jaymi said as he noticed that Josh was now calling him. “I could tell him a few things. Like what a jerk and an idiot he is.”

“No, don’t, please.” George begged wiped away the tears that had been streaming down his face. “Can we just… not talk to him? Can we just stay here and be quiet and… ignore both of them.”

Jaymi looked like he was about to argue, but then he touched the busy-button on his phone as well, and then turned off both their phones. He curled up next to George, his arms around him and held him close.

“Georgie, Georgie.” He whispered as George started crying again. “I just wish I could make it better for you.”

*

George really didn’t want to go to school. He thought about faking a fever or something to be able to stay home, but then again he didn’t want to stay cooped up in his room by himself either, just listening to his own thoughts.

When he got to school Jaymi was already there, pulling him close into a warm hug.

“Haven’t seen Josh or JJ so far.” He told him and smiled. “Let’s try to avoid them, if that’s what you want. Or if you want to slap them, then we can do that.”

“No thanks.” George whispered and walked with Jaymi to their lockers. “I just want this day to be over.”

“I know the feeling. I don’t really know what I will do when we meet Josh…” Jaymi said, and then he froze because Josh, as if he had heard them, came running down the corridor.

“George, Jaymi!” He panted and ran up next to them. George was looking into his locker, not paying Josh any attention whatsoever. Jaymi stared at him with dark eyes.

“George, please, you have to listen to me.” Josh pleaded but George still ignored him. Josh turned his pleading eyes to Jaymi.

“Jaymi, please, just let me explain…”

“I think we’ve heard enough.” Jaymi snapped and closed his locker with a loud bang. “You should just stay away Josh.”

“Please!” Josh begged and he looked as if he was close to tears. “You have to let me explain, please. Just let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” George mumbled and closed his locker as well. “Just leave me alone.”

“No, George please.” Josh said and grabbed George’s arm. “George, I know I messed up. I should have told you about… I should have told you that JJ and I wasn’t over, not really I’m stupid. I’m really stupid. There’s nothing I can do to fix it but…”

“God, Josh just shut up.” Jaymi said and pulled George away from Josh’s grip. “You’ve been acting like a douche and you know it. I don’t understand how we could ever be friends with you.”

Josh had tears streaming down his face now.

“I messed up, I really messed up.” He cried and tried to reach out for George and Jaymi again. Some people stopped in the corridor, watching them with puzzled faces. “I just… I’m stupid, I know I’m stupid but just please, let me explain. I thought I could...” Josh bit his lips and George didn’t know why he was still listening, but he was. “We’ve just always been like that, me and JJ. I didn’t know that… But he likes you, George. He really likes you.”

“Sure.” Jaymi said coldly. “That’s why he is sleeping with you behind his back. Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?”

“I just… let me explain.” Josh was still crying and he tried to get George’s attention. “George, JJ is stupid and he can be… But he likes you, god George, he really likes you. You have to believe me, he really, really likes you, I’ve never seen him so in love.”

“I’m tired of your lies.” George mumbled and turned his back on Josh. “Just leave me alone. Please.”

And with Jaymi’s arm comforting around his shoulder they walked away, leaving Josh in the hallway.

*

George didn’t run into JJ at all that day, and when he was heading home he was so thankful he hadn’t had to go into any more conversations like the one with Josh. He felt broken and hollow, but it was easier to breathe after spending days with Jaymi and just being taken care of, he was so thankful he had at least one person he could trust.

He was so close to his house when he heard someone running up to him behind him.

“George!”

George closed his eyes because he recognized both JJ’s voice and the sound of his steps. Ignoring it, he continued to walk but JJ was soon next to him, grabbing his arm.

“George, please.” JJ begged and George stopped, looking up into JJ’s eyes as he turned to the side. JJ’s eyes were red and he looked pale, and he had obviously been crying. _Good_. George thought to himself.

“I’m really sorry.” JJ whispered and George looked at him darkly.

“I bet.” He said, his voice colder than he had expected, but he liked that it was. JJ looked like he had been slapped.

“George, please. I’ve been really stupid. I just don’t know how to do this. I don’t do this. Not before.” JJ’s voice was cracking up and George could see tears in his eyes, but George didn’t want to care. He couldn’t let JJ affect him now.

“Stop, just stop. I’m done with you and your games and your lies.” George said and tried to continue walking, but JJ held on to his arm. “Just let me go, we’re done.”

“George.” JJ begged and now he was crying and _wow_ , George had not expected to see that, and he had not expected it to hurt so much. This wasn’t fair, JJ was supposed to be sad, George shouldn’t feel bad about him crying, JJ was a jerk. “George, please. You just… you have to forgive me, I don’t know what…”

“You played me.” George whispered, not really wanting his voice to sound so weak but he couldn’t help it. “I trusted you and… you played me.”

“I know, I’m a fucking idiot.” JJ cried. “I th-thought I had it a-all figured ou-out, but I… Oh god, Ge-George just pl-please let me explain.”

George felt weak to the knees as he watched JJ completely break down in front of him and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let him do this to him, he was supposed to suffer, and George couldn’t give him the chance to explain.

“George, please.” JJ grasped at George’s arm. “I’m fa-falling apart. Pl-please just… Just he-hear me out.”

“Five minutes.” George heard himself say. He blinked, surprised, but then it was no going back. “You get five minutes. And then… Five minutes, JJ.”

JJ wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

“M-my house?”

“No, we’ll go to mine.” George decided. “I’m sure yours still smell like Josh.”


	13. Chapter 13

JJ sat down at the kitchen table, and George sat on the opposite end. For a moment they just stared at each other, JJ still with tears in his eyes that George so desperately tried to ignore. He wasn’t going to let it get to him. JJ couldn’t trick him into forgiving him or feel bad for him or something. No.

“I didn’t think this would happen.” JJ whispered. “I… I had just planned to…”

“Use me? See if you could get to me?” George said through gritted teeth and for a moment JJ looked like he was about to protest, but then he just nodded.

“Yes.” He whispered and his voice was almost impossible to hear. “Yes. That was the plan. I… I thought it would be fun. I usually… I’m used to get what I want, and Josh didn’t think… well. And then I got to know you and you’re funny and smart and sweet and just so…”

“Stop.” George shook his head and hid his face in his hands. “We’re not doing this. You’re not gonna compliment me and think that I will fall for that. We’re not doing that. I’m not that stupid.”

“George, please.” JJ reached out for George’s hand, but George pulled away. JJ looked hurt. “George, I’m not gonna try to trick you. It’s just the truth. And I know I’m stupid but it’s just… it’s the truth.”

“How long were you with Josh?” George asked silently, ignoring JJ’s apology. JJ swallowed.

“I… I’ve always been with Josh.”

“You in love with him?” George asked with a bitter tone in his voice and JJ shook his head so violently George thought it might fall off.

“No we’re just… friends, I guess, I…”

George snorted.

“I don’t have many friends that I sleep with.”

“Friends with benefits then!” JJ said and he sounded frustrated, like he wanted George to understand so desperately but just couldn’t find the right words to say. “But what I had with him, I… God, George. I’ve tried so hard to ignore all the feelings I have for you, but I just… I’m falling in love with you. I am in love with you. And knowing that I hurt you, it’s just…” JJ stared almost blankly at George. “It just, it’s killing me.”

“Good.” George decided, his voice as dark as his eyes. “You deserve it.”

“I know I do.” JJ whispered and he looked so small, so tiny in front of George that George almost regretted his words. Part of him started to desperately want to lean over the table and touch JJ’s cheek, but he could absolutely not do that, no way.

“I thought you liked me.” George said instead. “I really thought you liked me.”

“I do like you.” JJ whispered and reached for George’s hand again. This time George couldn’t pull away and it bothered him, but he enjoyed the feeling of JJ’s hand against his a bit too much. “I really like you, George. I don’t expect you to forgive me, I don’t expect anything from you, I just… I just want you to know that I really like you.”

“I don’t think I can trust you.” George whispered and now he felt tears building in his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t think I can. Seeing you with Josh, knowing that both of you… I don’t think I can ever trust you again.”

JJ swallowed.

“I know. I know. It’s… I know, George. I understand. I was stupid. I should have just… No, I don’t even know what I should have done.”

“You shouldn’t be a jerk.” George suggested and JJ smiled a little.

“People have been telling me that, yes. But I guess being a jerk is all I’m really good at.”

He got up from the table, letting go of George’s hand.

“I know we can’t work this out, Georgie.” He said and looked sad as he watched George sitting there. “I know it’s impossible. I lied. I did stupid stuff with Josh. I… I don’t even deserve your forgiveness, I’m not asking for it. But I just… I care about you. I do. Even if I do stupid stuff, it’s because I’m so stupidly in love with you that I obviously can’t even think straight. But that’s no excuse.”

JJ took a few steps towards the door.

“I hope that one day you won’t hate me so much, anyway.” He whispered and before George could say anything back to him, JJ had closed the door behind him, walking back to his own house.

*

George wanted someone to amputate his feelings. And his heart. And his brain. He was so confused, everything was just spinning and he wanted so desperately someone to slow it all down, but instead he just felt like he was more and more confused.

JJ was a jerk. He was unfaithful, he couldn’t be trusted. He had lied and lied again, and done stupid stuff and he had tried to do so many things that George could never ever accept. Ever. And he couldn’t forgive those things, never in his life.

But every heartbeat, every breath George took ached because his entire being was so in love with JJ. So very much in love with him everything hurt. It was not funny.

George had called Jaymi up right away, telling him about the conversation and Jaymi had told George not to forgive JJ, not fall for his games again, but then George had started to cry because he just wanted it all to stop and Jaymi had understood him.

“Just don’t run into something, George.” Jaymi had said and his voice had been calm and supportive. “Just don’t run into something you will regret later, just because of feelings. Just think about it.”

“I know.” George had said and sighed. “I know. I won’t.”

*

Three weeks had passed since his talk with JJ. George was sitting in his room, trying to get through another pile of homework. Outside the rain was pouring and it was almost dark because of all the clouds. George looked outside and that’s when he noticed JJ’s car driving up the driveway of the Hamblett house. George sighed and then he made a choice.

Quickly he ran downstairs, out in the pouring rain and shouted JJ’s name as JJ was heading inside the house. Puzzled JJ turned around, and he looked even more confused when he noticed George.

“George? What are you doing outside?” He asked and George ran up to him.

For a moment George just stared at him and then he flung his arms around JJ’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. When they pulled away JJ looked even more shocked than before and George was panting.

“It won’t be easy.”

“I know.” JJ said and George shook his head.

“Because I don’t know when I can trust you again. And a relationship needs that. Trust.”

“I know.” JJ whispered, and he was almost smiling now.

“I just miss you.” George panted, getting his mouth filled with rain, feeling how his shirt and jeans got soaked. “I just miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Georgie.” JJ whispered and he had raindrops in his eyelashes, or maybe tears.

“But it won’t be easy.” George repeated, walking closer to JJ again. “It really won’t be easy.”

“Maybe we’ll make it work.” JJ whispered and George nodded.

“Maybe.”

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

“ _Please.”_

And with the rain pouring down, JJ kissed George, and George kissed him back, not knowing if it was stupid, not knowing if it was right, but just knowing that this felt _good_. And maybe it wasn’t normal. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be this way. But George just felt how this was perfect. And that was all he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
